Halloween
by Vanina
Summary: Un viaje, una mansion abandonada... una historia que se repite cada Halloween. Horrible summary, y una historia escrita hace muchos años
1. Chapter 1

**"HALLOWEN"**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Sella no me pertenecen, son del señor Kurumada… su fuesen míos tendría a un buen par atados a mi cama día y noche…

**Capítulo 1**

- No puedo creer que te hayas perdido...

- A si¿y de quien fue la brillante idea de venirnos por este camino?

- Chicos...

- Pues si al menos hubieses seguido el mapa, no nos...

- ¡¡Chicos!! - La enérgica voz de Sheena desde el asiento trasero detuvo la discusión, y es que ya estaba cansada de oír lo mismo durante más de media hora.

Habían llegado hacia casi un mes a Inglaterra para arreglar unos asuntos de la Fundación, y habiendo terminado con todo eso decidieron aprovechar la ocasión y darse unas pequeñas vacaciones en el país.

Lo malo, es que Saori prefería que fuera del Santuario se comportaran como personas "normales", lo que incluía el tener que trasladarse por medio comunes (lo que a Ikki le disgustaba).

De esa forma, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Sheena y June se encontraban perdidos cerca de un pequeño poblado, luego de que Hyoga sugiriera tomar un pequeño y solitario camino para evitar el transito de la carretera principal.

- Por un minuto dejen de discutir por quien tuvo la culpa... ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en llegar a nuestro destino, así que lo mejor será acercarnos a aquel pueblito que sale en el mapa y conseguir donde alojarnos. - dijo Sheena, idea que finalmente todos aprobaron.

Tomaron rumbo hacia el pueblo, pero a mitad de camino encontraron una enorme mansión, que si bien no se veía en descuido, parecía desocupada.

- Bueno chicos... quizás no sea necesario ir al pueblo¿que les parece si vemos si podemos quedarnos aquí? - comento Hyoga, y como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bajaron del carro y se dirigieron a la mansión, pero antes de llegar a la puerta un hombre se les apareció en medio del jardín.

- ¿Que desean? - les pregunto sombríamente.

- Bueno, resulta que nos perdimos, y estábamos buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche... - le dijo Shun, ante lo cual el hombre puso mala cara.

- ¿Y piensan quedarse aquí?

- Si es que los dueños nos los permiten - al oír esto el hombre lanzo una carcajada.

- Los dueños... los dueños ya no pueden permitir nada... si quieren quédense, pero si fuera ustedes, buscaría otro lugar para quedarme en Halloween... - dicho esto el hombre se marcho lentamente rumbo al pueblo.

- Vaya si son supersticiosos por estos lados - comento Sheena mientras entraba a la mansión seguida de los demás... los recibió un ambiente frío y oscuro... los muebles estaban tapados por sabanas, pero en perfectas condiciones.

- Bueno, el lugar no se ve mal... creo que podríamos ir a buscar nuestras cosas y acomodarnos.

Volvieron al carro y sacaron sus cosas... una vez que se acomodaron, los chicos decidieron salir a ver si en las cercanías había un poco de leña (ya que la casa era extrañamente helada, y a excepción de Hyoga a nadie le agradaba eso), cuando regresaron se encontraron con otro carro frente a la mansión, y al entrar una sorpresa los esperaba.

- Vaya, pero miren quienes están aquí - Julián Solo se encontraba de pie cerca de la chimenea del Salón, junto a el se encontraban Thetis y Sorrento, quienes conversaban con Sheena y June.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes por aquí? - pregunto no muy amistosamente Ikki.

- Andamos de vacaciones recorriendo Inglaterra, y al ver esta mansión decidimos mirar y ver si podíamos quedarnos - contesto Sorrento - aunque un hombre que pasaba cerca nos dijo que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche... pero que si lo hacíamos era bajo nuestra propia responsabilidad.

- Si al menos dijera a que hay que temer, creo que quizás se le podría dar un poco de razón... pero parece ser nada mas que una superstición local - comento Sheena, quien había esta conversando con Thetis - No creo que haya problemas con que se queden¿verdad chicos?- pregunto con cara de "si no quieren no importa, igual se quedan".

- Claro que no - contesto Shun, que no quería tener problemas con la amazona...

Terminaron de acomodarse y se dispusieron a comer algo, pero como la casa estaba vacía tuvieron que salir hacia el pueblo.

- Sheena y yo regresaremos pronto... compórtense mientras tanto y no hagan tonteras - les dijo Ikki mientras partía con Sheena rumbo al pueblo.

- Comportarnos¿acaso cree que somos niños? - comento Hyoga mientras entraba a la mansión... en ese instante sintió un molesto aire frío en su espalda... - ¿que demon...?

* * *

Ikki y Sheena se alejaban de la mansión, cuando sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda... se quedaron mirando fijamente, y luego voltearon a ver la mansión.

- No se por que tengo la sensación de que algo extraño ocurre en ese lugar... - dijo Ikki.

- Yo también... ¿crees que debamos regresar?

- No lo se... quizás solo sea idea nuestra... sigamos, mientras mas pronto lleguemos al pueblo, mas pronto regresaremos.

* * *

Había algo raro en el aire... no sabia por que... de pronto le daba la impresión de que la casa tenia una extraña luminiscencia...

Subió a "su cuarto" y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa... en ese instante la luminosidad se hizo mas intensa, y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo... fue entonces cuando entro Shun a la habitación...

En un principio no sabia que era lo extraño en el, cuando noto que estaba vestido con ropas de finas del siglo XIX... iba a preguntarle el porque estaba vestido así, cuando noto ¡que el llevaba un traje similar!...

¿Que diablos estaba pasando ahí?, no podía entenderlo... ¿por que diablos estaba el, Hyoga del Cisne, vestido de esa forma¿y Shun?... aunque pensándolo bien... era completamente normal... claro que si, esa era la forma en que el, Orlando Pemberton siempre había vestido...

Al igual que su mejor amigo, Jonathan Townsed, quien estaba de pie frente a el...

En otra habitación, Alice Townsed tomaba forma en el cuerpo de June mientras conversaba con Thetis, quien era dominada por Amanda Bloom.

En el jardin, Sorrento de Siren se convertia en Mark Pemberton, mientras que en el salón Julian desaparecía para dar lugar a Mathew Grey, mientras la casa, luminosa y renovada, comenzaba a repetir una historia macabra...

La leyenda de la mansión comenzaba a repetirse...

Otro Halloween caía en sus habitantes...

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Ikki y Sheena llegan al pueblo invadidos de una extraña sensación...

- No se por que tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre los chicos... - comento Sheena mientras compraban algo en una pequeña tienda local...

- Yo también, pienso que lo mejor es volver cuanto antes a la mansión...

- ¿Mansión¿La Mansión Pemberton?... ¿acaso se están quedando ahi? - pregunto sorprendida la mujer que atendía el lugar...

- Así es Mary, yo les advertí que no era lugar para alojarse en Halloween, pero no me oyeron - en un rincón Sheena e Ikki pudieron ver al mismo hombre que les había hablado fuera de la mansión...

- ¿Es que acaso están locos?... no deben volver a ese lugar... - les dijo la mujer.

- ¿Por que¿que hay de malo en el lugar?... además, no podemos quedarnos, nuestros amigos están ahí... - al oír esto la mujer mostró el miedo en su rostro y les pregunto...

- ¿Amigos?... ¿cuantos eran?...

- Seis... cuatro chicos y dos chicas... - al oírlo toda la gente del local se quedo muda observándolos...

- Pues no sacaran nada yendo a ese lugar... ya es tarde...la mansión los echo a ustedes porque sobraban... ahora sus amigos repetirán la vieja historia...

- ¿Que historia? - a Ikki cada vez le gustaban menos las personas del lugar y sus comentarios.

- La historia que trae la muerte a aquellos que se atraven a dormir en ese lugar la noche de Halloween...

_"Hace mas de un siglo, cerca de 1885, vivían en esa mansión dos hermanos, Mark y Orlando Pemberton... el 31 de Octubre, en Víspera de Todos los Santos, se reunieron en esa casa junto a sus respectivas novias y dos amigos mas... nadie supo jamás lo que ocurrió ahí, solo que al otro día, fueron encontrados todos muertos en la mansión..." _

_"Y cada año, los espíritus vuelven a representar sus muertes... y si infortunadamente un grupo entra en ese lugar, ellos se convierten en los actores de ese teatro... actores que representan su propia muerte..."_

Al oír esto Sheena e Ikki sintieron el impulso de salir corriendo del local e ir a la mansión... ¡ese era el extraño sentimiento que tenían!...

- ¡¿Adonde van?!, no sacaran nada si se dirigen a la mansión... no podrán entrar, sus amigos morirán!!... - la voz de la mujer se perdió cuando ellos entraron al carro y corrieron rumbo a la Mansión...

§ § § § § § § § § §

Algo extraño tengo que me ha dado por revivir historias viejas XD.

Este fic ni siquiera recuerdo cuando lo escribí… pero debe haber sido a lo menos hace unos 4 años atrás… aún trato de encontrar otras viejas historias mías, anda a saber donde andarán.

En fin… comentarios, críticas… whatever… ya conocen lo que se debe hacer.

c-ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**"HALLOWEN"**

A pedido del publico, subo el segundo capi... sorry por el retraso, pero esto de tener que pensar en mi memoria de titulacion... me estresa.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son del señor Kurumada… su fuesen míos tendría a un buen par atados a mi cama día y noche…

**Notas:** Quizás se enreden un poco en este capitulo... seguiré nombrando a los personajes por sus nombres originales, aunque en sus diálogos hablen los fantasmas... para que no se enreden acá va la relación personaje-fantasma:

Orlando Pemberton: Hyoga

Mark Pemberton: Sorrento

Jonathan Townsed: Shun

Alice Townsed: June

Amanda Bloom: Thetis

Mathew Grey: Julián

**Capítulo 2**

- Orlando, me alegra encontrarte solo, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo - le dijo Shun al entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Conmigo¿y que seria? - Hyoga trato de parecer sereno, aunque en realidad presentía a que había ido su amigo.

- Quiero saber que es lo que realmente tiene tú y mi hermana - ahí estaba, lo que tanto temía...

- No tenemos nada en especial, somos solo amigos - mintió Hyoga.

- Mientes, se que no es así... ¿por que lo haces?... ¿por que le haces esto a Amanda? - pregunto angustiado Shun.

- Yo no le estoy haciendo nada a Amanda... no se por que te angustia tanto... ¿o acaso es verdad eso que he oído, que tu andas detrás de mi novia? - esta vez fue el momento de Shun de ponerse nervioso...

- Yo... eso no es verdad... solo que no quiero que ninguna de las dos, ni Amanda ni mi hermana salgan lastimadas...

- Pues créeme, tu hermana y yo somos solo amigos... ¿crees que engañaría a mi novia con la hermana de mi mejor amigo? - Hyoga mentía prodigiosamente, pero sabia que nadie debía saber lo que realmente sentía por Alice.

- No se... no, tienes razón, tu no harías eso... perdóname por dudar de ti Orlando - Shun también sabia mentir... no le había creído nada a su amigo, pero ese no era momento de revelar las cosas... aun no.

* * *

Ikki y Sheena se dirigían a la mansión lo mas rápido que podían... aquel mal presentimiento que habían tenido al entrar al pueblo se intensificaba a medida que se acercaban a la mansión...

Pero poco antes de llegar, el carro se detuvo...

- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto nerviosa Sheena.

- No lo se... solo se detuvo - aquella sensación de fatalidad crecía cada vez mas dentro de Ikki. Trato de encender nuevamente el carro, pero este no respondía - será mejor que caminemos - dijo saliendo y corriendo en dirección de la enorme casa, seguido de Sheena.

Sin embargo, a pocos metros de llegar, una especie de barrera los detuvo.

- ¡Que demonios! - exclamo Ikki...

- Tal parece... que la mansión no quiere que entremos -dijo Sheena casi en un susurro.

* * *

- ¡Mark, como puedes creer eso! - exclamo June mientras se enfrentaba a Sorrento en el Salón.

- ¡Y como quieres que no lo crea¡todos en el pueblo lo comentan!... ¡todos saben que tu y Mathew son amantes, mientras yo me debo callar ante sus comentarios! - exclamo Sorrento airadamente.

- ¡Eso es mentira, Mark y yo no tenemos nada!... Tú eres mi novio¡deberías creer en mí! - exclamo ella de la misma manera.

- ¿Creer?... ¿crees tu que yo aun puedo creer en ti?

- Por Dios Mark... no quiero que hagas nada estúpido... créeme, el y yo no somos nada... - Sorrento la miro fijamente... si estaba mintiendo lo hacia muy bien... pero eso no se quedaría así.

Salio del cuarto sin decir una palabra dejando a June angustiada... poco después ella también abandona el salón dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos en el segundo nivel...

- Orlando... - dijo suavemente al entrar... Hyoga se alejo de la ventana, y cerrando la puerta tras de ella la abrazo fuertemente...

- Creí que no vendrías a verme - le al oído, para luego besarla intensamente.

* * *

- Esto no me gusta nada... tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar - dijo Ikki con aire angustiado.

- ¿Pero que podemos hacer?, ni siquiera nuestro cosmos ha sido suficiente para romper esta barrera... - dijo Sheena a su espalda.

- Pues debemos encontrar una forma... hay demasiada muerte rondando en el lugar... puedo sentirlo...

- Entonces recemos para que los chicos también lo sientan y decidan salir de ahí...

* * *

- Quería venir antes, pero Mark me detuvo en el salón -June se libero de los brazos de Hyoga y lo miro a los ojos - el cree que Mat y yo somos amantes.

- ¿Tu y Mat?

- Si, y eso me angustia... temo que haga una locura...

- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de mi hermano... pero creo que tú deberías encargarte del tuyo, hace unos minutos vino aquí a preguntarme que había entre tú y yo...

- ¿Jonathan¿acaso el...

- El tiene mas que sospechas de los nuestro Alice...

Jonathan se alejo de la puerta rumbo a su habitación... ya había oído todo lo que tenia que oír...

No noto la figura femenina que tomaba su lugar junto a la puerta de la habitación de Hyoga, justo cuando el reloj daba las doce...

§ § § § § § § § § §

Segundo capitulo. Este fic lo estoy subiendo prácticamente tal cual como lo escribí… a lo mucho le he hecho un par de correcciones ortográficas o gramaticales.

¿Comentarios?

c-ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**"HALLOWEN"**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son del señor Kurumada… su fuesen míos tendría a un buen par atados a mi cama día y noche…

**Notas:** Quizás se enreden un poco en este capitulo... seguiré nombrando a los personajes por sus nombres originales, aunque en sus diálogos hablen los fantasmas... para que no se enreden acá va la relación personaje-fantasma:

Orlando Pemberton: Hyoga

Mark Pemberton: Sorrento

Jonathan Townsed: Shun

Alice Townsed: June

Amanda Bloom: Thetis

Mathew Grey: Julián

**Capítulo 3**

Jonathan se alejo de la puerta rumbo a su habitación... ya había oído todo lo que tenia que oír...

No noto la figura femenina que tomaba su lugar junto a la puerta de la habitación de Hyoga, justo cuando el reloj daba las doce...

Entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama...necesitaba pensar...

No sabia si decirle o no a Mark... ella era su hermana, pero era justo que su novio lo supiera... al igual que Alice... No noto en que momento se durmió... cuando se levanto noto que ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana...decidió ir a hablar con Mark.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, tropezó con un bolso con la insignia de la Fundación Graude pegado en el.

Un momento... ¿La Fundación Graude?... ¿que diablos era eso?...

Como no iba a saberlo...era claro, el y todos los otros Santos trabajaban en la Fundación, ahora que había paz en el mundo...

¿Santos?... claro, el al igual que sus amigos, era un Santo, el Santo de Andrómeda..

Entonces Shun despertó por completo, y pudo recordar cada cosa desde que el fantasma de Jonathan Tonwsed se posesiono de el... lo vio salir de la habitación, como si fuera una persona viva, y decidió seguirlo...

Pero una vez fuera de la habitación sintió un extraño ruido proveniente del cuarto de Thetis... dudo un minuto si seguir al fantasma, pero finalmente decidió ir al cuarto de la joven.

La imagen que vio al entrar lo sorprendió... ahí estaba ella, en vez de la falda y la blusa con la que había llegado se encontraba con las ilusiones de un vestido de fines de siglo XIX... sentada en un escritorio, redactando una carta... en su mano izquierda, que reposaba sobre la mesa, se podía ver un profundo corte que dejaba una mancha se sangre sobre las hojas...

Ella termino de escribir, y tomando la daga que se encontraba junto a ella se dispuso a cortarse la otra muñeca...

Shun reacciono rápido, y tomándola del brazo le arranco la daga de la mano y la levanto del asiento... Thetis le miro sorprendida... ya no llevaba aquel vestido...

- ¡¡Shun!!, pero que suce... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que Shun le indicaba la figura fantasmal que ahora se dirigía a la cama, para quedarse tendida ahí mientras la sangre llenaba las blancas sabanas...

- Estabas poseída por ella... mira - le mostró su muñeca, que aun sangraba profusamente. Improviso un vendaje para impedir que la sangre continuara saliendo, mientras le contaba lo que le había sucedido a el... ella también recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche mientras se encontraba poseída por Alice.

Cuando se disponían a salir a buscar a los demás, vieron el fantasma de Jonathan entrar a la habitación, quien con horror vio la figura de Alice, muerta sobre su cama... encontró la carta sobre el escritorio, y la leyó...

Shun y Thetis pudieron ver como temblaban sus manos al sostener esa carta... vieron como la arrugaba y la rompía en pedazos... finalmente tomo la daga, y sentándose junto a la cama de Alice, se la clavo en el pecho...

Shun y Thetis habían observado la escena horrorizados... pero al mismo tiempo apenados, ya que sabían perfectamente que era lo que cada uno de esos espíritus sentía.

- Creo que comienzo a entender a que se refería ese hombre al advertirnos de la casa - dijo Shun al tiempo que comenzaba a salir de la habitación - será mejor que vayamos por los demás - dicho esto se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Hyoga...

* * *

- Odio no poder hacer nada - dijo Sheena sentada en la hierba, mientras miraba desalentada la mansión... Ikki se encontraba de pie un poco alejado de ella, mirando con frustración el mismo lugar.

- Quisiera saber que les ha pasado... no he podido sentir su cosmos desde que comenzó todo esto - dijo el con un dejo de desaliento y angustia en su voz.

- Solo nos queda rezar, para que logren salir de esa pesadilla...

* * *

Shun se quedo petrificado en la puerta al entrar a la habitación... vio a Hyoga y a June, vestidos con las mismas ilusiones de aquel siglo pasado, besándose recostados en la cama...

Thetis no sabia que era lo que había hecho que Shun se detuviera al entrar... lo empujo un poco y vio al mejor amigo del Santo y a su novia, besándose y acariciándose en la cama...

- ¡¡June!! - grito Shun... al oír su nombre la amazona despertó, y con ojos escandalizados noto que ¡estaba besando a Hyoga!... se lo quito de encima con fuerza, logrando que ambos se levantaran, y con el impulso golpeo al Santo del Cisne contra el dosel de la cama, lo que logro que terminara de despertar... se quedaron mirando uno al otro, sorprendidos, y luego a Shun...

No sabían que decir, se encontraban ahí de pie, callados, mientras los fantasmas de Orlando y Amanda continuaban con sus besos y caricias sobre la cama...

Hyoga abrió la boca para explicar la situación cuando oyeron a Thetis gritar desde el pasillo...

Shun se los quedo mirando... sin decir una palabra salio del cuarto en busca de Thetis, a ver que nueva sorpresa les esperaba...

§ § § § § § § § § §

Dale, ya queda poquito para el final…

¿Y que les ha parecido?

c-ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**"HALLOWEN"**

Ultimo capitulo... aprovecho de dar las gracias a quienes han leido el fic y han dejado sus comentarios... como que me dan ganas de escribir nuevamente fics de Saint Seiya (ya que no he encontrado lo respaldos de mis fics viejos que queria actualizar T-T)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son del señor Kurumada… su fuesen míos tendría a un buen par atados a mi cama día y noche…

**Notas:** Quizás se enreden un poco en este capitulo... seguiré nombrando a los personajes por sus nombres originales, aunque en sus diálogos hablen los fantasmas... para que no se enreden acá va la relación personaje-fantasma:

Orlando Pemberton: Hyoga

Mark Pemberton: Sorrento

Jonathan Townsed: Shun

Alice Townsed: June

Amanda Bloom: Thetis

Mathew Grey: Julián

**Capítulo4**

Shun se los quedo mirando... sin decir una palabra salio del cuarto en busca de Thetis, a ver que nueva sorpresa les esperaba...

Mientras bajaba seguido de Hyoga y June sintió las voces de Julián y Sorrento discutir airadamente desde el Salón... pero sabia que no eran ellos realmente quienes discutían...

-¡Como puedes negarlo!, todo el mundo habla de la forma en que mi mejor amigo me engañaba con mi novia... ¡y aun así lo niegas! - oyó a Sorrento gritar desde el piso inferior.

- ¡No puedes creen en todo lo que la gente dice!... yo no tengo nada con tu novia, debes creerme... eres mi mejor amigo, no podría hacerte algo así... - la voz de Julián se sentía llena de angustia, y algo de ¿miedo?

Shun y los otros encontraron a Thetis en la puerta del Salón, y ahora ella era quien estaba helada viendo la escena...

Sorrento y Julián se encontraban uno frente al otro, también vestidos con aquellas ilusiones pertenecientes a los fantasmas que los poseían, que los hacían verse casi como hermanos... la única diferencia entre ellos era que Sorrento sostenía en sus manos una pistola con la que apuntaba a Julián...

- No puedo creer, que tú, Mat, en quien siempre confié, me hayas traicionado...

- Debes creerme Mark, lo que ha dicho la gente son solo mentiras... - podía oírse un tono de angustia y suplica en la voz de Julián.

- ... que me hayas traicionado de forma tan vil y baja... pero eso ya no importa, desde hoy no podrás volver a traicionarme... - dijo al tiempo que le disparaba a Julián...

Thetis y June gritaron... sin embargo Hyoga y Shun habían sido mas rápido y habían empujado a Julián fuera de la trayectoria de la bala... el los miraba sorprendidos, en especial a Sorrento, y a la figura fantasmal que caía con el pecho atravesado por una bala...

Sorrento salio de la habitación, al tiempo que June y Thetis se acercaron los chicos... esta ultima se le lanzo a los brazos a Julián.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! - exclamo, y pudieron notar que lloraba...

- ¡¿Que demonios sucede aquí?! - pregunto a Julián, mientras trataba de calmar a la joven Marina.

Los chicos le explicaron lo que sucedía, o al menos lo que ellos entendían...

* * *

- ¿Oíste eso? - le pregunto Ikki a Sheena, al tiempo que esta se ponía de pie sorprendida... 

- Si, fue un disparo... - dijo esta en voz casi imperceptible.

Querían entrar, saber que ocurría, como estaban ellos... sin embargo, lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar... esperar que ellos siguieran con vida...

* * *

- Tenemos que salir de aquí como podamos - dijo June. 

- Pero primero tenemos que sacar a Sorrento de ese trance antes de que le suceda algo malo - respondió Shun... como si sus palabras fueran la señal de la desgracia, oyeron un nuevo disparo venir desde las habitaciones de arriba.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras, y lo encontraron de dentro de la habitación donde habían dejado los fantasmas de Orlando y Amanda... la vieron a ella de pie, con el vestido desordenado y el cabello suelto, mirando con horror algo a sus pies... el fantasma de Orlando, cuyo pecho sangraba manchando la alfombra... Miro a Sorrento, con ojos suplicantes, mientras el levantaba nuevamente el arma y disparaba...

La vieron caer sobre el otro cuerpo, y vieron sorprendidos como los fantasmas, poco a poco comenzaban a desvanecerse, al igual que aquella extraña y fantasmal luminosidad que había invadido la casa desde que todo había comenzado...

Tan sorprendidos estaban de lo que ocurría, que tardaron un tiempo en notar que Sorrento colocaba el cañón de la pistola contra su sien...

* * *

- ¡Dos mas! - exclamo Sheena, quien ahora si mostraba en su rostro el temor de que sus amigos no salieran con vida de esa casa... 

A lo lejos sintieron cantar un gallo... y un ultimo disparo...

Se quedaron de pie, observando la casa mientras el sol comenzaba lentamente a arrojar su luz sobre los alrededores... en ese instante, vieron la puerta de la mansión abrirse y a los chicos salir cargando todas sus cosas...

Julián ayudaba a Sorrento, a quien se le veía un improvisado vendaje lleno de sangre en el hombro, cerca del cuello... habían visto tarde lo que el fantasma de Mark Pemberton iba a ser, pero no lo suficiente para salvar a Sorrento...

Ikki y Sheena corrieron hacia ellos para ayudarlos... se quedaron de pie, mirándose unos a otros sin hablar...

- Vámonos lejos de aquí - dijo finalmente Shun, y subiendo a sus carros se marcharon del lugar.

Detrás de ellos, la mansión Pemberton cerro sus puertas al día, dejando tras de si la angustia y la muerte, preparándose en espera de un próximo Halloween...

¿Fin?

§ § § § § § § § § §

¿Y que les ha parecido?

c-ya!


End file.
